Index des Écrits
Le but de cet index est de répertorier tout les textes d'intérêt à ce Wiki. Le but n'est pas d'y recopier les textes, mais de décrire leur contenu et d'ajouter, le cas échéant, un lien vers un article dédié. Les textes reproduits ici le sont pour des raisons d'accessibilité, afin de ne pas être obligé de se reposer sur les bases de données externes de sites comme Agoravox, qui n'ont pas la même politique concernant ce qui mérite ou non d'être supprimé. Textes d'Asp Explorer Textes sur le monde de Kalon Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Kalon Les Prodigieuses Aventures de Bralic Les Fantastiques Aventures de Morgoth La Catin de Baentcher Les Epoustouflantes Aventures des Cretinous Star Sauvageons Nouvelles et autres fariboles * le très bref retour de la Sorcière Sombre * Un petit village tranquille Les Goshisantes Aventures des Ordinaries Les Ebouriffantes Aventures qui n'ont rien à voir Le règne de l'horreur blafarde La quête de la Sainte Icône Eclipse Les Autres rubriques du site d’Asp Explorer Le CV Les diatribes Les pages idiotes Le blog Nullésies et polésies * Université * Etronésie * Dans le port d'Amsterdam * Containers * TGM Voltairien * Haiku TGM * Sous mon pébroque * Le dormeur du VAL * Sans titre (TGM) * L'artisan bombier * L'été du pika pika pika * Problème de réseau * Tu n'es pas un mouton * Advice to my 13-years old self Nouvelles * Goldorak Episode 75 : Le retour * Le conte des trois petits talibans * Olive et Tom, ils sont toujours informes, Tom, Olivier, ils sont mal dessinés... * Dieu existe-t-il ? * Débuts modestes * Daarkside * Au bord du chemin * Vermine rouge * Le canard laqué * Les trous Textes divers * Les interdits de LA BIBLE * Les 300° * Cours de catéchisme * Galvanized Iron * Maths * Transport en commun * Caca Proust * Hack&Slash * Un point d'histoire méconnu * Les beaux jours * Toujours au bord du chemin * The Ten Secret Names Of The Forbidden Dawn Agoravox Piqûre de rappel Ce post constitue la preuve indéniable que Masson utilise le multipseudo, lui qui avait le culot d'accuser les Compagnons de la Tétyne d'en faire autant. De plus, il résume tout à fait la personnalité de Masson. Un peu plus haut, on peut lire un post de Henri Masson. Mais qui est Henri Masson ? (attention, ceci est un repost périodique, non je ne radote pas, c’est exprès) Il faut rappeler ici qu’Henri Masson est un drôle de coco. Voici quelques temps, dans les commentaires suivant l’article de son affidé esperantulo intitulé "Pourquoi est-il important d’apprendre les langues ?" (http://www.agoravox.fr/article.php3...), nous avons découvert un nouvel intervenant, le dénommé "vendredi", qui posta toutes sortes de billevesées, d’attaques personnelles et d’insultes à l’encontre de ceux qui n’étaient pas d’accord avec lui. Il nous expliqua toutefois, entre deux borborygmes, quel fut son cheminement sur le sentier pavé de roses de l’espéranto : Emouvant n’est-ce pas ? Lymb lui demande de quoi il retourne, et vendredi nous explique que : Tiens, vendredi pense que les posts de vendredi sont bien documentés. Il parle de lui à la troisième personne ? Et visiblement il a l’air assez satisfait de ladite personne. Continuons... Lymb poursuit la discussion et... c’est Masson qui répond ! Quelques posts plus loin, vendredi félicite Henri Masson tout en m’accusant (sans preuve) d’agir sur le forum sous plusieurs identités, "les clones d’Asp" : Plus loin, Zalka évente la supercherie : vendredi et Masson partagent la même adresse IP, c’est une seule et même personne ! Il suffisait d’ailleurs de comparer les styles des deux intervenants pour s’en convaincre. Notez qu’à l’instar de ce politicien qui prônait bien haut les valeurs familiales chrétiennes et que la police interpella un soir au bois de Boulogne alors qu’il "raccompagnait chez elle" une prostituée Roumaine mineure, on constate que Masson est d’autant plus à l’aise pour donner des leçons de morale qu’il ne s’y sent guère astreint. La discussion en restera là, Masson, pris comme un gamin avec le doigt dans le pot de confiture, se fera discret quelques temps. Plus loin, il tentera maladroitement de faire croire que c’était "une plaisanterie". Non, monsieur Masson, ce n’est pas une plaisanterie, c’est une tromperie. Accuser autrui sans preuve est grave, en particulier quand on est soi-même coupable de ce qu’on reproche aux autres. Utiliser de tels procédés pour faire la promotion de ses idées montre bien à quel point on a du mal à les défendre par des arguments rationnels. Cela montre bien, aussi, ce qu’il en est de la rigueur morale qui vous anime. C’est laid, monsieur Masson, c’est petit et c’est médiocre. Nouvelle Marseillaise Composée par Asp afin de tourner en ridicule ceux qui disent du mal de la Marseillaise : Certains prétendent ces derniers temps Que nous sommes devenus des eunuques Un peuple de nabots rampants Toujours prompts à courber la nuque Toujours prompts à courber la nuque Il est vrai que nous avons un peu adouci l’hymne national Dont les paroles étaient choquantes pour les oreilles de la marmaille. Refrain : Tes armes, citoyen, Enterre-les bien profond, Creusons, creusons, au fond d’un trou, Oublie-les pour de bon. Alors adieu fils et compagnes, Faites-vous égorger ailleurs. Sang impur, fuis-donc nos campagnes, On ne supporte plus ta couleur, On ne supporte plus ta couleur. Le CSA nous fit reproche jadis au quatorze juillet Des accents martiaux et barbares de la vieille chanson de Rouget. (refrain) Dorénavant au défilé On chantera le beau pays, Ses montagnes, ses vertes vallées, Ses plages et toutes ces conneries, Ses plages et toutes ces conneries. Mais sacrifice, bravoure, honneur, tout ça on n’en parlera guère De peur de rappeler aux gens qu’un pays, ça sert à faire la guerre. (refrain) Venez visiter nos églises Nos vieux châteaux et nos musées, Venez dépenser vos devises, Nous en France on sait s’amuser, Nous en France on sait s’amuser. Vous allez voir, elle a changé pour vous cette vieille nation, Jadis, c’était un vrai pays, aujourd’hui, un parc d’attraction. Forum de PoC Fabliau de quat'sous Il y a très longtemps dans un lointain royaume, vivait le plus puissant des rois. Il était jeune, beau, riche, puissant, célèbre, il avait les plus belles femmes et le monde entier l'enviait. Par une journée d'hiver ensoleillée, dans son luxueux carrosse, acclamé par la foule, aux côtés de sa gracieuse reine, entouré de sa garde, cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit : "Je suis formidable et heureux de l'être, qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant?". Il était déjà dans le viseur de Lee Harvey Oswald. Sur son métier Moi j'ai fait informatique, comme mon père. C'est le métier de la famille depuis le XVIIe siècle. Nul ne peut échapper à son destin (respiration métallique). L'informatique est un métier crétin. On passe 5% de son temps à programmer, 15% à débugger des programmes merdiques (dont on s'aperçoit souvent avec confusion qu'on les a écrits), 20% en réunions soporifiques à écouter des ânes expliquer à d'autres ânes ce qu'ils n'ont eux-mêmes pas compris en prenant bien soin de montrer qu'ils ont appris le jargon à la dernière mode (les amateurs de datawarehouse versionning web-object orienté customer relationship management apprécieront), 15% à engraisser les actionnaires de Selecta, 10% à écrire des mails (généralement perso, et généralement au type qui habite deux bureaux plus loin...), et le reste du temps à réflechir à des moyens de faire porter le chapeau de ses coneries au voisin. Bon, d'un autre côté, être payé 2200 euros net par mois, avec mes diplômes, c'est plutôt inespéré. Et puis, c'est pas les mines de sel, faut pas exagérer. Ma vraie passion, c'était la barbarie. J'aurais tant aimé sillonner les plaines d'Hyrkanie, de Koth, de Kithaï et de Zamboula à la tête d'un fort parti de mercenaires Aquiloniens, pillant, violant et brûlant tout sur mon passage. Mais maman voulait pas. Sinon, un bon conseil pour ceux qui doivent encore choisir un métier : trouvez-en un bon. Un bon métier, c'est un métier où il y a du boulot, c'est aussi simple que ça. Les patrons sont d'autant plus tes amis qu'ils ont besoin de toi, et deviennent rapidement odieux dès qu'ils savent qu'il y en a dix à la porte qui attendent pour ton poste. Un bon métier, c'est un métier où le patron est forcé d'avoir de la considération pour toi, sinon tu te barres et tu le laisses dans la mouimouise. C'est une question de rapport de force, l'offre et la demande, c'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça le marché du travail. Je m'en suis aperçu au service militaire où je me suis rendu compte que moi, Monsieur le Diplômé de l'Enseignement Supérieur, je faisais d'interminables études pour repousser autant que possible la perspective du chômedu (et j'en ai finalement fait un an avant de trouver du travail), alors que les petits gars qui servaient au mess, avec leur CAP de serveur ou cuisiner, n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'ANPE. Ces mecs bossaient depuis leurs 17 ans, et il est probable qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais le chômage. Si leur patron les malmène, ils rendent leur tablier et vont voir ailleurs. L'informaticien, s'il n'est pas content, il ferme sa gueule, sinon il est lourdé. S'ils les CAP de tout à l'heure sont travailleurs, ils font deux ou trois restaus dans la journée, et gagnent plus que moi (car moi je suis cadre, donc les heures sup, je les fais, mais on ne me les paie pas). S'ils sont entreprenants, ils montent leur propre restau, et s'ils sont malins ou chanceux, peuvent toucher le jackpot. Moi j'ai quoi comme évolution de carrière ? Qui a déjà vu un chef de service informatique devenir patron d'une boîte ? Bref, ingénieur chimiste, c'est mieux considéré que plombier, mais ingénieur chimiste au chômage, c'est légèrement galère. Donc, choisissez bien. Blagounette C'est l'histoire d'un vieil homme qui habitait tout seul dans sa cabane à la lisière de la forêt, vivant humblement du triage des déchets de la décharge toute proche. C'est un homme pauvre, mais bon, une de ces âmes blessées par la vie et auxquelles le destin n'a pas fait de cadeau. Et voilà qu'un soir, alors que les frimas d'un hiver précoce recouvraient les branches dénudées des arbres des premiers liserés de glace, notre brave chiffonnier découvrit, dans la décharge, un pantin de bois, une de ces marionnettes qui faisaient la joie des bambins de jadis, avant l'invention des jeux vidéos débiles, des éphémères et crétines idoles de la télé réalité et des jupettes à ras l'absence de touffe. Il n'était pas bien beau, le pantin de bois, il lui manquait bien des écailles de peinture, ainsi qu'une main, mais il éveilla dans l'âme simple et rude de ce pauvre vieillard les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse qu'il croyait à jamais oubliée. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, le pantin s'anima, et sa bouche articulée s'ouvrit, et émit une plainte poignante. - Vieil homme, vieil homme, écoute moi, je t'en prie. Il fera bientôt nuit, et j'ai peur. Il fait froid ici, et les rats et les renards rôdent chaque soir. Ramène-moi chez toi, je t'en supplie. Alors, le vieil homme prit avec lui le pantin et le ramena dans sa chaumine. Il le déposa près du feu pour qu'il y réchauffe son vieux corps de bois, tant et si bien qu'après quelques instants, le pantin sale et dépenaillé reprit les couleurs enchanteresses des joujoux de naguère. - Vieil homme, vieil homme, écoute moi, je t'en prie. Il y a bien des années, les enfants auxquels on m'avait offert m'asseyaient à la dînette et me préparaient de somptueux repas. S'il te plait, donne-moi à manger. Alors, le vieil homme installa le pantin à la table, et fit mine de partager avec lui sa pauvre pitance. Et tandis qu'il nourrissait la gourmandise du pantin de bois, celui-ci se ragaillardissait, ses membres reprenaient le lustre du neuf, et sa main perdue, mystérieusement, revint à sa place comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. - Vieil homme, vieil homme, écoute moi, je t'en prie. Durant les jours heureux, les enfants me prenaient avec eux dans leur lit pour se réconforter avant de dormir. Cela fait des années maintenant qu'on m'a jeté, et depuis ce jour, je suis abandonné et seul. Je t'en supplie, ce soir, prends moi dans ton lit. Alors, le vieil homme installa le pantin sur le vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit, s'allongea à son côté et rabattit sur eux deux sa couverture mitée. Ainsi il s'endormit en paix, réconforté par la présence du jouet. Et au petit matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il s'aperçut que durant la nuit, le pantin s'était changé en un joli petit garçon en chair et en os, un ravissant bambin aux boucles blondes. Et c'est ainsi, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, que mon client se retrouva dans cette pénible situation. Ode à mes sous C'est la fête aujourd'hui, je prends mes plus-values. Champagne ! A la santé de ceux qui l'ont dans l'cul. Aux spéculos fébriles sans fierté ni courage, Bouffés jusqu'au trognon par les frais de courtage, Aux employés de VU qui ont trop cru Messier Et ont mis tous leurs oeufs dans le même panier, Aux bons pères de famille amateurs de warrants, Pressés d'abandonner aux banques leur argent, Aux nigauds des dotcoms, des téléphones portables, Pleurant aujourd'hui leurs moins-values reportables, Aux crétins boutonneux, analystes à deux balles, La bande de Bollinger enfoncée dans l'trou d'balle. Aux experts des forums, modernes Tartarins, Quand on n'a plus d'argent, parler ne coûte rien, Aux journalistes enfin, de la presse pourrie, Payés par les banquiers, par les patrons nourris. Quelqu'un pleure dans la nuit, écoutez ce bruit cool, C'est le cri d'un vadeur qui se mange les boules. Pour moi, pas de rognons, c'est un autre menu, C'est foie gras et vokda, et pétasses aux seins nus. ---- Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Texte d'Asp Explorer Catégorie:Agogovox